


Unconventional relationship

by Turquoistar



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Commander Meghan Shepard, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoistar/pseuds/Turquoistar
Summary: Story of Meghan Shepard's life after the Reaper War. She wakes up to find out someone had written her Biography without her consent or knowledge, and some of it's context worries the council members.





	

“Shepard?” A soft voice filled the small apartment bedroom. A pile of blankets shifted on the bed. A tangle of brown hair slowly emerged from the sheets. Sleepy blue eyes looked around. “Shepard, it’s 1200 hours.” 

Shepard sighed as she collapsed back on the bed. “EDI is there anything that really needs my attention at this very moment?” 

The AI had an amused tone, “There is something that you might want to address. You have been requested for a conference over the release of an unofficial biography that hit the market place last cycle.” 

Shepard bolted up, “Unofficial biography?” Shepard pushed the blankets off. “Who released it?” She tried to keep the panic out of her voice. She’d been working with crew of writers to get her biography out but it wasn’t anywhere close to finished. She searched the apartment looking for her uniform which had been hazardly throw about the room. 

“The author is anonymous but going over the context I would stay that they got most of their source from a Conrad Verner. Would you like me to give you an overview of the context?” Shepard nodded as she found her shirt and shook out any wrinkles. EDI started going over the main points. Most of the information was stuff from her dossier which anyone with any military connection could learn. Shepard was running a straighten over her uniform to get any unprofessional irks out when EDI stopped and then said, “the next chapter goes into your unconventional relationship with the Turian Hierarchy’s Reaper Advisor, Garrus Vakarian.” 

Shepard froze as she glanced to a soft blue glowing orb that represented EDI until they could get her body fixed. “Unconventional relationship? With Garrus?” 

“Yes.” EDI continued, “from the book it claims that you only sexually pleased Garrus to gain the support of the Hierarchy. The extent of your relationship only continues because he posses some sort of personal information that entangles you to keep up a facade courtship in order to protect yourself.” 

Shepard walked over to the bed and sat down trying to wrap her head around it. Shepard pushed her hair out of her face feeling the mass of tangles. “Damn it. EDI find who published that and hack whatever you need to to make sure no one else reads that crap.” 

“I have already done so Shepard, but the Council still wishes to speak to you about it. It would compromise your position as a council Specter if such allegations were true.” 

Shepard closed her eyes and took a moment before standing up. “Let them know I’m on my way.” 

Shepard was just leaving her room when the AI spoke up, “Would you like me to inform Garrus that his control over you is being compromised?” Shepard narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, “That was a joke, Shepard.” 

“Laugh it up EDI. I already have people giving me shit for my relationship with Garrus I don’t want any more fuel for the fire.” Shepard grabbed her coat from the front closet zipping it up and putting the hood over her head. It kept her from being spotted, C- sec officers and the council knew where she lived; so she cover up to kept the press and other stalkers off her trail. Once she was out on the main strip she stopped looking over her shoulder and relaxed just being a normal civilian on the newly rebuild Citadel. 

She slipped into the elevator which would take her to the presidium. She sighed as she took her coat off and folded it over her arm as the lift moved. She ran her fingers through her hair getting out the majority of the tangles, when the elevator stopped and opened to a level just under her destination. She looked to the ground, and didn’t look up until as saw a pair of Turian feet stand next to her. She glanced up and smiled seeing Garrus standing next to her. He wiggled his mandibles then side glanced at her. “So is that all I really am to you? An in for the Hierarchy?” 

Shepard sighed as she leaned on the back of the elevator as the doors closed. “Fuck Garrus, I guess you figured me out.” She spread her arms, “Yeah the last three years of sleeping together and living together was just for show…” 

Garrus chuckled, “I wonder what information I have that would control; the sublime, Commander Meghan Alan Shepard?” 

Shepard shrugged her shoulders, “Me too. But EDI is already making sure no one else gets there eyes on the book.” 

Garrus nodded, “Yeah I have a team of officers looking into who wrote it under the tag of your biography and I already contacted your own writers to let them know that it wasn't indorsed by you at all. Though once Conrad’s name was mentioned I think they knew already.”

Shepard raised an eyebrow, “You don’t think he wrote it do you?” 

“Conrad? No, he isn’t smart enough for that...but I can see him opening his big mouth and someone else taking the opportunity. Not realizing the shitstorm they are asking for.” Garrus crossed his arms, “Did you read it? It’s...not bad...it would be better in the fictional section without our name sake on it.” 

Shepard shook her head, “No I didn’t read it, just was told about it from EDI a little while ago.” Shepard stepped forward to stand in front of the Turian. “You’ve read it and didn’t tell me about it?” 

Garrus relaxed, “I was ‘gifted’ it a few hours ago. The Turian written language isn’t as complex as Human or Asari language so the book which for you is about two hundred and thirty some pages is only a hundred and fifty in Turian. I read over operate reports and files that are longer on a daily bases.” He reached out putting his hands over Shepard’s shoulder, “Are you alright?” 

Shepard leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her head, “Just the idea that people can’t understand that we love and care for each other without some sort of blackmail or conspiracy.” She rested her head on his cowl.

Garrus purred in her ear as they held each other, “Shepard, we can’t ever do anything the easy way. From fighting to loving. But as long as you know how I feel about you, and you feel the same back. It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks." He nuzzled her hair then hummed as he said, "I got a report on the housing development we picked out to move too.” Shepard stepped back looking up at him with hopeful excitement in her brilliant blue eyes. “Yep. They are having some delays, I guess the snow has piled up badly in the area. But once it clears up we should be able to move in by Spring time.” 

Shepard couldn’t help but be excited; they had filed to buy a house which the Alliance had given her the first pickings of the new neighborhoods. She’d picked the area that her grandparents used to live in, she remembered visiting them before she’d joined the Alliance. “Are you sure about moving to Earth, Garrus? Wouldn’t you prefer Palaven?” 

Garrus shook his head looking down at her, “Even if you were a Turian, I wouldn’t want to live on Palaven.” He gripped her shoulders, “Besides if we lived there you’d have to wear an envirosuit most of the time and if I wanted that sort of relationship I would have hooked up with Tali.” 

Shepard scoffed as the elevator doors opened. She turned glancing out then looked back at Garrus. “You coming?” 

“No just joining you for the ride. EDI told me you were on your way to the council to talk to them about the book.” He stepped forward putting his arm out to keep the elevator from closing, “Good Luck.” 

Shepard chuckled as she leaned in and kissed him not caring who saw their display of affections. “I don’t need luck, I have ammo.” 

Garrus started laughing, “Shepard...do I have to say it?” 

Shepard shook her head, “I will not kill the council. After saving them three times I’ve missed my chances to take them out.” She tugged on his uniform, “Just be out of this uniform and back at the apartment. I might need to...let off some steam after this meeting.” 

Garrus raised his brow plates, “Yes, Commander.” He kissed her cheek before she stepped out and he allowed the doors to close. 

Shepard ran her hands through her hair before she walked the long hallway to the council meeting to clear up this mess, and see if they knew more about the author of this ‘biography’.


End file.
